1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floral point-of-purchase apparatus and a method associated with the apparatus for purchasing floral arrangements from florists at locations remote to florists. More particularly, the present invention relates to floral kiosk system which interacts with a floral ordering network and which allows the customer to select a particular floral arrangement, arrange for delivery of the arrangement to the desired location and to pay for the arrangement at locations remote to a florist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Purchasing floral arrangements is currently limited to either traveling to a florist and personally ordering a particular arrangement of flowers, or calling a florist and ordering a generalized category of floral arrangement. Another way to purchase floral arrangements is to place a telephone call to an existing network, such as the well known FTD.RTM. network, and order a generalized category of arrangement.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for purchasing floral arrangements directly by a consumer, and which permits customers to visualize, select and purchase predetermined floral arrangements from locations remote to florists. Further, the present invention provides a floral purchasing apparatus which allows customers to create and purchase personalized floral arrangements.